The Cross Over Roleplay Wikia
Welcome There is a roleplay known as the Cross-over Roleplay on the Moshi Monsters Forums, under the category Moshling Mania. It has five parts, part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4 , and part 5 (Note: These links are obsolete, as the forums were deleted). The cross-over has now been moved to TGIP and currently, has the part five remake and part 6. Since it is such a complex and truly amazing roleplay, we thought it deserved its own wiki, and so here it is. Welcome to our little wikia, the Cross over Roleplay Wikia. Cast Assassin as Daryl Dixon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Lucifer and Good Cop(AU). Babys as Italy, Liechtenstein, Japan, Flying Mint Bunny, Puppycat, and Kaai Yuki. Charm as Beetle, Ice Cream Kitty, Little Bits, Orchid, Pecan, Peril, Phoenix, Shinobu, Sunrise, The Ghost of Vitruvius, Rain, Riptide, Tsunami , and UniKitty Claw as Anais, Baymax, Caramel Kitty, Clay, Firestar, Foxy, Hamlet, Hawkfrost, Lord Dominator, Lord Hater, Moonrise, Nyan Cat, Pippy, Raven, Rising Sun, Shimmer, and Snowlet. Clover as Hermione and Scarlett. Cookie as Clover, Derpy, Eve, Happy, Jeepers, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Snowflake, Serpent, Soul, Souleon, Translucent, Tidal and Whitney's Miltank. Fiery as Bluestar. Lovelin as Angel Kitty, Barry, Blessing, Chartreuse, Chowder, Chrysanthemum, Gabriel, La Muerte, Mandy, Maple, Misery, Rosie, Star Butterfly, Sunset, Telstar, Tinsel, and Wander. Moon as Katt and Ankha. Pinky as Jasmine. Puffle as CatBug. Pumpkin as Bubbles, Doom Kitty, and Ruby Gloom. Super as Grimlock, Karai, Mona, Sunny, and Smokescreen. 2004 as Glory, Gooliope Jellington, Grace, StarFire, and Strider. Copyright We do not own any of these characters and only the kids, Phoenix, Chartreuse, and Rising Sun.. They belong to their rightful owners. Liechtenstein, Japan, Flying Mint Bunny, and Italy are from Hetalia. Puppycat is from Bee and Puppycat. Hamlet, Maple, Pippy, Pecan, Katt, and Ankha are from Animal Crossing. CatBug is from Bravest Warriors. Chowder is from Chowder. Hermione is from Harry Potter. Jasmine is from I Didn't Do It. Jeepers is from Moshi Monsters. Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash are from My Little Pony. Nyan Cat is from Nyan Cat. Scarlett (Shaymin), Snowflake (Dewott), Serpent (Serperior) and Whitney's Miltank (Miltank) are from Pokémon. Star Butterfly is from Star vs. The Forces Of Evil. Mandy is from The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. Grace and StarFire are from The Last Dragon Chronicles. UniKitty and Good Cop(AU) are from The Lego Movie. Nala is from The Lion King. Ice Cream Kitty, Karai and Mona are from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Angel Kitty is from Toy Story. Kaai Yuki is a Vocaloid. Little Bits, Lord Dominator, Lord Hater and Wander are from Wander Over Yonder. Firestar, Bluestar, and Hawkfrost are from the Warriors series. Sunny, Clay, and Peril are from Wings of Fire. Happy is from Fairy Tail. Barry is from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Eve is from Wall-E. La Muerte is from The Book of Life. Bubbles is from The Powerpuff Girls. Ruby Gloom, Doom Kitty and Misery are from Ruby Gloom. Shadow the Hedgehog is from Sonic. The Twin Destroyers of Azarath (Rosie and Orchid) are from Teen Titans GO! Daryl Dixon is from The Walking Dead. Mario is from Mario. Lucifer is from Supernatural.